Survival Games That Changed Everything
by LilKinny
Summary: When Rosie joins a Survival Games, she meets someone who changes everything. ALL YOUTUBER AGES HAVE BEEN CHANGED TO 13 AND 14 FOR THE SAKE OF THE STORY! BajanCanadianxOC
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS NOT TRUE! THIS IS THE NEW SERIES!**

**By the way, my microphone broke. My dog was chewing it (I have no idea why) and the wires got messed up. I'm taking it back to Best Buy and I'm getting a new one. As soon as I get $75 I'm getting a better set.**

_My POV_

"Hello all of my gamers! GamersNGirls here with another Minecraft Survival Games! Today I hope we can upload this since this will be my 5th try in the past hour at recording! OK, let's begin." I say happily into the headset as I join a lobby. I comment on people's skins frequently. The Games load and I choose the Butcher class. **(I haven't played it in a while, but the class with the wooden sword as the image) **I look at my other competitors. Nobody good except BAJANCANADIAN?! Wait, doesn't he play on his server?! I watch him confused and see the comments spam. The countdown starts and I realize it as it reaches 1. I charge the center and get a stone sword, a chain chestplate and leather boots. I start fighting people off and BajanCanadian watches me from his launch area. I get my items (an enchanted wooden sword, a piece of cooked steak and a pig spawn egg).

"Wait, am I the only one who is seeing BajanCanadian?" I ask confused and write something in the chat.

_'Why are you on this server BajanCanadian?' _I write in the chat, looking directly at him. I spawn my pig and slaughter it, getting the porkchops. I look back at him and he starts backing away slowly.

"What the hell is going on?" I whisper and notices he wrote something in the chat.

_'My server had a glitch and I wanted to do some Survival Games. Team?' _He wrote, looking back at me. I nod my character's head and turn around. _'Wait, aren't we teaming?' _He wrote.

_'Yea, I'm going to get other tributes.' _I reply and start sprinting away. I know this map by heart, it's the medieval map.

_'Do you have a Skype?' _He private chat me.

"OK guys, I guess this is another failed attempt. I'll see you all later." I stop recording and I delete the recording. I go back onto Minecraft and see he's asking if I'm still there.

_'Sorry, had to do something quickly. Yea, it's GamersNGirls.' _I PM him, so nobody else answers. I log onto my Skype and I get a call from him. I go back to Minecraft as soon as we connect.

"Hey." He says nonchalantly.

"Hi." I reply kindly, looking for tributes.

"You sound young... How old are you?" He asks me.

"Well then, you obviously don't know the phrase 'stranger danger'." I roll my eyes and find a tribute. "THAT IRON CHESTPLATE WILL BE MINE!" I scream and run over to the tribute. I kill them and put on my new armor.

"Well, you can trust me since you got onto Skype with me." He says. I can practically see the frown on his face.

"If you noticed, as soon at the call connected I moved away from the camera so you can only see the ceiling." I smirk as I come back to the middle. "Here;s a chain chestplate." I throw the chestplate at him and the enchanted wooden sword.

"What class did you pick?" He asked me as he gets the chestplate on.

"Butcher. What about you?" I ask him, waiting.

"I chose the Baker. I didn't know what they were." He says again.

"Wait, how old are you?" I ask him in shock. **(I'm making Mitch younger.) **

"I'm 14. Now how old are you?" He asks stern.

"You can't laugh. I'm 13." I whisper nervously.

"Why are you whispering?" He asks me.

"Since my little brother just entered the room and he started playing the Xbox. Hold on." I take off my headset.

"Who are you on Skype with?" He asks me as he builds something.

"Someone from school last year. Her name is Julia. We're playing the Survival Games together." I tell him. He looks at my screen and smirks.

"Sure you're playing with Julia. BajanCanadian is right in front of you." He says with a smirk. I look at the screen and see Mitch's character there.

"Julia must of run off. I'll ask her where she went." I tell him and put on the headset.

"Where did you go?" He asks me in shock.

"My brother wanted to know who was playing with me. I'm going tribute hunting." I tell him and run off.

"Wait, why are you so untrustworthy?" He asks me.

"For starters, I met you today. Also, you're older than me!" I hiss into the headset.

"So? We can still be friends. Won't your mom get mad if you say you're playing with a stranger though?" Mitch asks me.

"I can say you're a friend from school." I tell him as I kill two tributes.

"OK. Wait, where do you live?" He asks me.

"And the stalker questions continue. I live in Miami." I tell him.

"Same. What school?" He asks me.

"Long Beach." I tell him.**  
**

"Same. Maybe we can talk to each other in school tomorrow. I can introduce you to my friends. So can we see each other now so I know what you look like?" He asks with a laugh. I go back to the center and back onto Skype. The video enhances and Mitch appears.

"So, you look nothing like I expected." He says with a laugh.

"I've seen your vlogs to know your appearance. You can't say that without sounding like a stalker." I laugh too.

"Well, I'm Mitch, and you are?" He asks me.

"I'm Rosemary. Just call me Rosie though." I tell him with a smile.

"OK, Rosie, so how are you this good at Survival Games?" He asks me with a smirk.

"I play them all the time." I reply and kill the final people.

"We're the last two... Let's fight." I throw him a stone sword and I take out mine. We go to opposite sides of the area and charge at each other. I attack him without mercy and he does the same. I'm about to land the final blow when he hits me. I die and he starts cheering.

"Yea! I had a heart left! Whoo!" He starts cheering.

"Congrats. I'll see you tomorrow on the first day. Wait are you in my grade?" I ask him.

"I think so." We talk about school. It turns out we're in the same grade with the same homeroom. We have a lot of classes together too. I hope Rachel doesn't mind that I won't hand out with her as much.

**First chapter's done. I changed everyone's ages so Adam, Ty, Jason, Jordan, Jerome and Mitch were 14 and 13. Just a heads up. **

**THIS STORY SOUNDS SO MARY SUE-ISH! IT'S ANNOYING BUT IT'S THE ONLY IDEA I HAVE!**

**~LilKinny**


	2. The First Day

**Hai guys. I have great news. I asked my dad last night for a new MacBook and he said maybe for my birthday! I'm so excited now! **

**So, I was reading the reviews last night for the story of my life... Here's my response to them from here:**

_**ashleyadorable1:**_** Yea I'm 12. I'll be 13 this year. **

_**Den51:**_** Lol, now I'm scared to look out my window out night. It's this inside joke in camp with a few people. There's a guy there that scared my best friend because he smiled at her, so I told her yesterday not to look out her window. **

_**Kordias12345:**_** Thanks, I try. Lol.**

_Rosie's POV_

-~+~- Skip to Next Day -~+~-

I wake up, somehow excited. It's the first day back to school, why am I excited? I get out of bed and walk over to my closet. A piece of blonde hair falls in front of my face as I leaf through my closet. A pale hand puts it behind my ear as I find the shirt I'm going to wear. It's black and white and has the shoulders cut out. It has extra fabric under the sleeves too. The shirt is also striped. I pick that out and then get black short leggings (the leggings that end above the knee) and my black sandals. They are a thin strap that goes between the big toe and the toe next to it with gems on it. After my blue eyes examine my outfit, I change into it.

"Let's wear no eyeshadow and some mascara." I tell myself as my iPhone vibrates. I go over to it and I read the text. It's from Nick, my best friend.

_'Hey, who do you have for homeroom?' _He asked me. Nick has blonde hair and pale skin too, but he has green eyes instead of blue. The reason we're best friends is because he stood up for me when I was bullied.

_'I have Mrs. Wence. You?' _I reply and exit my room with my black bag that says 'LOVE' and 'PINK' on it. It's stocked with supplies for school and some personal things, such as my wallet (I usually go to my friends' house after school and we go places), my notebook (a notebook filled with stories that I keep a secret), a pack of gum, a pack of Ice Breakers and my prized mirror that I take everywhere. As I go down the steps, I note the silence. I guess my Mom is still sleeping.

_'I have Mr. Lot. I guess we aren't in the same class this year.' _He wrote back, followed by a sad emoji. I laugh a little as I pour my cereal. I pour the milk into the bowl of Rice Krispies and start eating. I'm popular in school. I have a lot of friends, I have great clothes, I dated a few guys already and I'm pretty. Right now I'm single, but I'm waiting for the right guy. Not someone to date then marry, but someone who I can date, then still be friends with then date again later on in life.

_'Lol. I gotta go, the bus is coming soon.' _I reply and put my bowl in the sink. I run to the bathroom and quickly brush my teeth until they're white. I grab my bag and hear noises from upstairs. Mom's awake. I'm an only child and I live with my Mom only, so I know it's her.

"MOM! THE BUS IS HERE! LOVE YOU!" I call to her and run out. I know it's babyish to say 'Love you' to my mom before going to school, but I love my mom so much. My dad left her when she became pregnant with me, so I've never met him. It's been me and Mom my entire life. I wait outside my house for the bus and finally it pulls up. I get on and sit in my usual seat in the back. I put my headphones in and start listening to 'Can't Hold Us' by Macklemore. My friend Terry gets on and smiles at me. Terry has light orange hair, pale skin with a lot of freckles and piercing grey eyes.

"Hi Rosie! Final year of Middle School!" Terry exclaims excited.

"I know! This year is usually the best year!" I say loudly.

"Will you shut up already? I'm exhausted!" I hear an annoying kid named Adam say from in front of us.

"We're excited Adam! Now perk up!" I say and Terry laughs. Adam groans and starts texting someone. Terry rolls her eyes and goes onto Facebook. I go onto Instagram and take a picture of myself.

'#selfie #first #day #of #school #last #year #of #torture' I write underneath. I know hashtags are so lame now, but people don't care if I do it since I'm popular. I know, that sounds like I'm abusing my popularity, but I really don't care. We reach school 5 minutes later and I go into the building. I whip out my schedule and start searching for Mrs. Wence's room. It's on the second floor on the other side of the school. Great. I start walking there quickly and I reach there as the bell rings. It turns out that the desks go alphabetically so Mitch is right next to me.

"Hey Rosie." He whispers.

"Hi." I reply.

"Do you wanna do a Survival Games later?" He asks me.

"Sure. I have nothing else to do." I shrug as Mrs. Wence enters the room. She has long black hair and tan skin. She has hazel eyes. She looks young.

"Hello class. My name is Mrs. Wence. I will be your homeroom and reading teacher. So, let's go down the row and start introducing ourselves. Say your full name, if you are from another country and a fact about yourself." Mrs. Wence starts off with herself. She's from Germany, explaining her accent. They go down the row and get to me.

"Hi, I'm Rosemary Bradley, but call me Rosie, Rose, I really don't care. I'm part Italian and I was born in Italy while my Mom was on a trip there to see her parents. A fact about me is that I live with only my Mom since I'm an only child and my Dad left my Mom while my Mom was pregnant." I sit down. Everyone is staring at me. They keep going down the list. They get to Mitch and he stands up.

"Hi, my name is Mitch Hughes. I was born in Canada and I moved here a few years ago. A fact some people know about me is that I'm a huge gamer and I have YouTube channel that's mainly about Minecraft." Mitch sits down. The class flies by and I barely pay attention to the other students.

"OK, you guys may go to your next teachers. They will introduce you and have you probably do introductions as well. Have a great day guys if I don't see you again." Mrs. Wence dismisses us. The rest of the day flies by. The bus ride home is torturous, between Terry's enthusiasm and Adam's yelling. I'm glad to get home.

**I know, VERY short. But, I'm at my Grandma's house and it's midnight while I write this. So, I'm going to stop here. **

**Should Rosie date Mitch?**

_**1) YES: It's a BajanCanadianxOC fanfic. Of course!**_

_**2) NO: She should date someone else.**_

_**3) MEH: I don't really care.**_

**Should her Dad make an appearance?**

_**1) YES: More drama!**_

_**2) NO: Less drama and stays on topic.**_

_**3) MEH: It's your story... You decide.**_

**~LilKinny**


	3. The Call Reference

**So... this chapter will be really...I have no idea how to say this... action packed? I have no idea how to describe it. Leave your one-two word description of the chapter in the reviews guys!**

**OMG, so I was on WoozWorld last night and this guy walked up to me, looking at my username and went 'Wait... Are you on YouTube?' I was dying of laughter when this guy realized I was a YouTuber. The first person to recognize me!**

_Rosie's POV_

-~+~- Skip to the next morning -~+~-

I'm waiting for the bus to come. I've BEEN waiting for like, 10 minutes. I go onto my phone and onto Facebook. I scroll through my feed until a blue car pulls up. I look up confused and start backing up towards the house. A man around 30 exits the car. He has green eyes the color of mine, but brown hair and tan skin. He starts walking towards me. My eyes widen and I run to the door. I quickly unlock it and enter my house, slamming the door shut behind me.

"MOM! MOM!" I repeatedly screech as the guy tries breaking the window.

"WHAT'S WRONG?" She calls from upstairs.

"THERE'S A GUY OUTSIDE TRYING TO BREAK IN! HE DROVE UP TO ME WHEN I WAS WAITING OUTSIDE!" I shriek as he successfully breaks the window. Mom runs downstairs still in her pajamas and looks at the guy.

"Rosemary, go to your room. I'll drive you to school." She says calmly. I go upstairs and shut the door.

_'Hey, I'm going to be late to school.' _I text Nick.

_'Why?' _He replied.

_'A guy broke a window and was attempting to break into my house. My mom told me to go upstairs and she'll drive me.' _I hear screaming from downstairs.

_'Wait what?! A guy tried breaking into your house?!' _He replies followed by the shocked emoji.

_'Yea, he drove up to me when I was waiting for the bus. He got out of his car and attempted to kidnap me.' _I reply. I realize something. I won't be able to see Mitch in homeroom. I need to talk to him. I open up my text messages with Terry. They're still on the bus.

_'Can you get Adam's number for me?' _I reply. Mitch is friends with Adam. I know from their YouTube videos together.

_'Sure. It's 917-452-8701. Why?' _She replied.

_'I need to ask him something.' _I say in return. I hear a loud noise, like someone fell, and stomping up the stairs. Holy crap... I go over to my window and throw shoes down. Then I go into my closet. Thank God I watched 'The Call' with Terry and Nick.

_'Hey Adam, can I have Mitch's number?' _I type quickly and send it. He sends the number and I grab earbuds from the closet. I put them into my ear and dial 911.

"911, what's your emergency?" The operator says. **(Ok... so this is going to sound like 'The Call' from this point forward until the reference ends.)**

"Help there's a guy in my house. He knocked my mother out!" I start hysterically crying. He's attempting to kidnap me.

"Hold on sweetie, what's your name? I'm sending officers there now." The operator says calmly.

"My name is Rosemary Bradley." I tell her while crying.

"OK Rosemary, explain the situation." She says. I hear footsteps in the hallway and gasp.

"He's coming towards my room. I'm hiding in my closet." I whisper and the door opens.

"OK Rosemary, I need you to be absolutely quiet until he leaves your room." The operator says. "My name is Hannah by the way. Just stay calm until officers arrive or until he leaves." Hannah says. He walks around my room, pausing in front of my closet briefly then leaving my room.

"He's gone." I whisper relieved.

"OK, can you explain what happened?" Hannah repeats.

"I was waiting for the bus and he pulled up in his car. He got out and I ran inside, locking the door. He broke the window then my mother told me to go to my room. I heard yelling then someone fall. Then he came up the stairs and I ran into my closet with my cell phone and a pair of earbuds so he doesn't hear sound. Also, I watched 'The Call' so I opened my window and threw down shoes." I explain to her softly.

"Very good." Hannah praises me. A shoebox falls and makes a loud noise. I guess swaying a little to the left since my foot hurts wasn't a good idea. He starts coming up the stairs and towards my room.

"He's coming back! I shifted to the left and a shoebox fell! Oh god, I'm really scared! He's going to find me!" I say scared.

"Just stay calm and quiet. Take out your earbuds and put them into your back pocket with your phone. Put that onto speaker and make the volume low." Hannah instructs. I do that so her voice comes out as a whisper. He enters the room and starts walking towards the closet. I see a NERF gun in the corner. Thank God I'm obsessed with this stuff. I hold it and when he opens the door, I whack him with it. The plastic does serious damage, but not enough to knock him out. He glares at me and grabs my arms. I start screaming for help as he drags me downstairs.

"Shut up!" He hisses and clamps his sweaty hand over my mouth. He exits the house with me, unknowing of the fully charged phone in my back pocket with the rechargeable case and the officer on the phone. As he throws me into the trunk, the bus comes. He looks at it in shock and then shuts the trunk. Then he gets into the driver's seat and starts driving away. I get a text from Terry and Adam in a group message.

_'OH MY GOD! WHO IS THAT?!' _Terry wrote.

_'HOLY CRAP! SHE JUST GOT KIDNAPPED!' _Adam texted too.

_'Guys, I'm on the phone with an officer. Call the police and report that you saw me get into the car with a strange man. I have no idea who he is, he broke into my house, knocked out my mother then took me.' _I write and go back to the officer.

"I want you to describe the car you got taken into." Hannah says.

"A blue car, it's old though." I describe it as my phone vibrates.

_'I just called the police now. Terry's calling the school and reporting this. Everyone will be watching the News in school and probably texting you. Just try and stay alive.' _Adam wrote back.

"OK, I want you to kick out the taillights. Do you hear a lot of cars?" Hannah asks me. I do. I hear a lot of cars.

"Yea. We must be on a highway." I tell her then I start shaking. "We're on a highway... He's taking me somewhere." I start crying again.

"Just kick out the taillights. Then I want you to wave your arm around so people see you and call us." She commands. I start pushing the taillights with my foot until it comes out. Then I stick my arm out through the hole. I desperately wave it around.

"Someone noticed! We have a caller that reported your arm. They told us the license plate digits and we're tracking you now." Hannah tells me.

_Terry's POV_

We reached school. The teachers told us to go to our alpha homeroom. I'm sitting in Mr. Lot's classroom with Nick when he enters.

"Hello students. Today, you heard a student got taken from her house. Some of you saw on the bus. This student was Rosemary Bradley. We will be watching the News Report all day until we know she's safe." Mr. Lot turns on the TV in the corner and we listen to the News Report.

"... and started waving her arm around. We are getting this now through our helicopter reporter. She's waving her arm around. I believe this is to get people to notice her. We just received word that she's 13 years old. 13 years old, has blonde hair, pale skin and green eyes. Her name is Rosemary Bradley." The reporter states.

_Rosie's POV_

I talk to Hannah for the next 20 minutes. She's been telling me to stay calm and how to get attention from people. I'm prying open a paint can at the moment. It's light yellow... I wonder why. I pour it out of the taillight spot until it's finished. There's 3 more cans. I'll wait a few seconds. Then I pour a little out. Wait... when Casey poured out the paint in the movie this guy told the kidnapper...

"Hannah, I can't pour paint out anymore. In the movie this guy-" I start, but she cuts me off.

"That won't happen. Just calm down and try to relax. Do you hear the sirens?" She asks me. I listen closely and can faintly hear them getting closer.

"Yea." I say. The car takes a sharp turn and stops. I hear the door open and close and I put my phone into my back pocket again. He opens the trunk and grins.

"Rosie, don't you know me?" He asks me.

"No... I've never seen you before in my life." I tell him. The green eyes throw me off though. He has the same green eyes as me. That's probably just a coincidence though. He takes my left arm and snaps it, breaking it. I scream in pain.

"Think Rosie think. Or your other arm gets broken too." He smiles menacingly.

"I don't know! You can't hurt me for no reason!" I scream at him. He takes a rusty fork (of all the things that could be in his back pocket?) and slices my cheek open with it. I shriek in pain and the sirens get louder. They're here. Finally. His eyes widen in surprise and he sees the paint out of the taillight.

"You watched 'The Call'... You knew what to do." He hisses at me then punches my broken arm. I screech in pain and the cops arrive. They exit the vehicles and run over to us. A woman approaches me with caution.

"Are you Rosemary?" She asks me. I nod warily. "I'm Officer Davis. I'm calling an ambulance now." She tells me.

"ROSIE! I'M YOUR FATHER!" The man screams before being shoved into the police car. I stare at the car in shock. He's my father? That explains the green eyes... Wait. Why would he break my arm?! He's a sick person. I hear the wails of ambulances approaching and Officer Davis helps me out of the trunk. With my good arm I end the phone call. Officer Davis helps me onto the gurney and I'm put into the ambulance. I see a text from Terry.

_'Thank God you're OK. Are you injured?' _She wrote.

_'Yea. He broke my arm and cut my cheek open with a rusty fork. I might have a disease now because of it. He also yelled that I'm his daughter... What the hell?' _I write back. Then I text Mitch.

_'Hey Mitch. It's Rosie.' _I text him.

_'Holy crap, you're OK! The entire school was watching the news report. No classes went on. Are you coming back this week?' _He said.

_'No... He broke my arm. I might have a disease too since he cut my cheek with a rusty fork.' _I reply and get a text from Terry.

_'Maybe he's insane.' _She wrote.

_'He is.' _I wrote back. I keep texting my friends until we get to the hospital. I'm unloaded from the ambulance and taken into the emergency room entrance. They bring me into a room and perform tests on me to check for diseases. They run them off and a doctor takes me to do an X-ray of my arm. After getting a painful X-ray (they straightened my arm, lifted it above my head) I'm brought back to my hospital room. They wrap my arm up and set me in bed after bandaging my cheek. A doctor enters the room with a piece of paper.

"Hello Ms. Bradley. It's great to see you are safe now. The good news is that you don't have any disease from the rusty fork." I nod and he hands me a remote. "You can watch TV. We have Optimum." The doctor exits the room. I put on Adventure Time and watch it. But I can't seem to wrap my head around something.

The kidnapper is my father?

**So, I know you said romance with Mitch, but that's coming. Did you like this chapter?**

**Did you like 'The Call' reference?**

_**1) YES: It was awesome and I liked how you worded it.**_

_**2) NO: It was too much and had nothing to do with 'The Call'.**_

_**3) MEH: It was a great addition... but I really didn't care.**_

**~ LilKinny **

**P.S. Remember to leave a review describing the chapter in 1-2 words.**


	4. Ending SORRY

**So... I'm stopping this story. I'm sorry but I tried writing the 4th chapter SEVEN TIMES! SEVEN TIMES PEOPLE! And my laptop lost wifi EVERY TIME so the chapter kept getting deleted. But... I'm writing a new story. I think you guys will like that story better. I think it will be a big hit since it's interesting. **

**Here's basic information of it:**

**Name: Secrets Ignited By Candles**

**Summary: One match and a candle can change everything, but if these candles reveal secrets? When Gamer (my character based off myself) finds 15 hidden candles in the jungle biome, she takes them home to her house and studies them. They each have a name carved into it. Once lit, their secrets appear as holograms. Once all candles are lit and the secrets are released, Gamer gets power hungry. How can she cope with this new power and how can the characters deal with her new powers? **

**My Characters:**

_**1) Gamer: A skilled archer and huntress that lives in the jungle temple. Can make strange potions that alter personalities and often uses them on villagers as tests. (GIRL) **_

_**2) Alexi: A great redstone tinker who can easily make redstone traps and devices. Is deathly afraid of squids based on a childhood memory. (GIRL) **_

_**3) Leon: An archer that's a hybrid of a human and a skeleton. Can shoot targets with dead on accuracy and easily can take down animals. (BOY)**_

_**4) Arie: A Valkyrie who is sent to the normal world as punishment for theft. Basically is like Aphrodite, or the Greek Goddess, except can turn evil with a flick of her wrist. (GIRL)**_

_**5) Sol: A cheerful young boy that's terrified of water and Endermen. He's a hybrid of a human and zombie, so he can't stay in the sun for more than a 2 hours. **_

**~LilKinny**


End file.
